Protecting the Last Horcrux :
by Cant.Resist
Summary: Why did Voldemort die when Harry Potter destroyed 'all' the horcruxes? Only Vivian Turner and the Dark Lord figure out this little mystery, and will do everything to protect it


The Unknown Truth

Did many of you know that many stories that were once told were based on some type of magical truth? Really. But sadly many of these tales have long since died, because our society's ignorance to the real truth.

Magic Is Alive.

It is real, but it has been ignored because magic has been known to cause many innocent people grief and is not easily accepted, but feared. And the way non-magical people have dealt with magic is by making it all seem as a lie. Just random people's fantasies of something more. But because the world of people is so diverse, many people are entertained by other people's magical fantasies and these fantasies are often made into some kind of entertainment to make money. Like supernatural television series, mythical books that are made into many volume best sellers, and many special effected fantasy movies that hit number one in the box offices. All of these stories and shows are fake. They were just made up for money.

Except Two:

The Harry Potter Book Series

The Television Series of Charmed

These two magical series are based on actual truth. Except each series ended, but in real life they are still beginning to unfold. In real life Harry Potter doesn't defeat Voldemort, the Dark Lord survives because Harry didn't destroy all the horcruxes. There's still one horcrux left and only two people know about it, Voldemort and Vivian Turner. Do you wonder why her name doesn't sound familiar? It is because she was Phoebe and Cole's child that was never born on the Charmed series. But in real life Phoebe picked her love over her destiny and that night Piper and Paige lost their lives. From that night on, evil had the upper hand over good.

Vivian Turner was born, January 3, 2003. Her parents found her to be a very gifted child, but worried deeply for her. The day that Vivian was born, her mother had exclaimed an unclear prophecy involving Voldemort and her. Their worry and fear escalated as Voldemort gained more and more power by every passing day.

*******"Cole, it's happening again." He dismissed his wife's statement. There was nothing wrong with his daughter. Her power was impressive and growing, he could see this from the flames his daughter was producing and playing with.

"There's nothing wrong, look at her. She's a marvel of strength."

"I'm seeing visions of the two of them again."

He turned to his wife, clearly irritated. "You have said this before, but have never been able to give any details to what is supposed to happen, or when it even happens other than when she nears adulthood." He scooped up their daughter and faced his wife once more. "Or if it is truly the reason why it affects our reign or how it gets affected at all. Your power is fading."

"Maybe if you would let me do more of what I want, I wouldn't be having problems." His eyes flashed black, ready to challenge his wife. How dare she be so ungrateful?

"Maybe if," He stressed the second word, clearly showing his anger, "you actually cared for your family more and concentrated harder about our needs versus your own maybe you could actually see whatever that your seeing and relay it in a viable message; instead of being an overly annoying nag about something you can't describe." His wife physically flinched; she had never had him speak so cruelly to her.

"I'm seriously trying Cole."

"Well Phoebe, maybe you should spend a little time with your daughter and it might come to you." He shoved their daughter into his wife's arms and disappeared from her sight. He was angry and so was she. *********

As hard as her mother tried, she was ever able to establish the exact causes and effects of this future meeting between Voldemort and Vivian, which caused a strain between her relationship with Vivian's father.

So they began to train her. Slowly through the years, she was becoming a calculating warrior and also a seductive woman. As she reached her eighteenth birthday, she was ready to prove herself, to her parents, to the world. Years of planning was finally to proceed, with Vivian leading the charge. They had to devise a plan that would give them an advantage over Voldemort, which many had deemed impossible. They had to be very cunning, and plan with precision; after all it would be difficult because Voldemort didn't die when Harry Potter had destroyed all the horcruxes.

They wanted Vivian to be the one to kill him once and for all, but he was way too powerful for her to take him on herself. They wanted her to be equal with Voldemort. Vivian was talented, but she needed odds that were better than what they had. So they determined to send Vivian undercover to Hogwarts, as a student in the 1940's. She would be attending there the same time, as Voldemort's earlier identity, Tom Riddle was. Nothing could possibly go wrong, or that was what they had thought.

*****He pushed the hair from my eyes. "I'll never understand why you choose to wear your hair like that. Not like anyone from around here would." I stared at him, daring him to say more. "Americans are quite…mysterious."

"You do say Tom? Mysterious is a curious word to use." He pulled me closer towards the moonlight shining through the corridor.

"Curious indeed. I will definitely find it a mystery that one can possess such as beauty as you." I laughed; his skills could really tempt the weak.

"What a charmer you are Tom, you know that?"*****

The problem was that Vivian couldn't end the life of someone her fueled her inner curiosity so much; she learned quickly that she made a critical error.

*****"What did you need to tell me that needed the utmost secrecy and importance?" I looked down at the floor, this new feeling kept rushing over me, I was nervous.

"Well Tom, I have a proposition for you." Suddenly he was next to me, staring down into my eyes.

"I'm interested to hear."

"I'm going to be blunt, I'm not from this time Tom," He tried to interrupt, but I shook my head, "Just give me a chance. I know so much of what you'll become and what you'll do, and you pair with me so well."

"What do I become?" Tom sounded very interested, so I continued.

"You become one of the most dangerous and dark wizards of all time. No one dare speaks your name in fear of all the things that you can do."

"And this name is?"

"Voldemort." His eyes near popped out from the shock.

"How would you…" I cut him off.

"Like I said, I'm not from this time. And I'm not what you believe I am either."

"What do you mean? Are you a mudblood?" He sounded disgusted.

"No, no, no. I'm part witch and demon."

"What?"

"Don't be disgusted. I know very well of your views on blood purity, but we're both not pure. We're unequal in this world's eyes, but more powerful than anything that they have ever seen. That's why I want to stand by me, and they all could be eating out the palms of our hands." I couldn't distinguish his expression, he stood very still. He began to caress the side of my face, I embraced the small affection.

"I was imagining something much different, than what you just have shared, I'm pleased none the less."

"Oh Tom I was hoping you wouldn't take anything the wrong way." The pressure on the side of my face began to increase.

"But you're wrong in every way possible." And with that he shoved me away. "How foolish are you? To believe I would willingly walk in your shadow, obviously I'm more powerful than anyone that you have encounter. I highly doubt this trip in time is just leisure."

"Tom, I..I just…"

"Don't speak my name; you're a disgrace to wizarding kind. How dare you for trying to portray something that is much better than what you are." I fell to my knees in shame, I never felt such humiliation. Tears began to prick the corners of my eyes. He began to laugh at my stupidity. "Now look at where you have fallen, so vulnerable." I stared at him through my sad eyes, just wondering what he had meant.

"What do you mean, vulnerable?" He threw me against a wall.

"I mean like this." I tried to throw him back, but I couldn't even raise my arms to do so. He had me pinned, I was truly powerless.

"What's going on? What did you DO?" I began to panic. He held my chin tightly making me stare into his unforgiving eyes.

"I knew you had sent me the note, so as a precaution I put a binding potion into your drinking this morning," he glared deeply into my eyes, "and obviously it's working brilliantly because your eyes don't even change the marvelous shade of black that they normally do."

"When did you see…" He covered my mouth.

"You're not as sneaky and you would like to think you are, but as least you decent on the eyes." I could feel his hand slip underneath my robes.

"Don't do this!" I screamed through his fingers.

"The more you fight, the more I'm going to enjoy this." I couldn't help but scream.. ******

Present Day...

"You know, he'll catch up to you one day. You won't be able to run forever."

"But, I can try." My father held his hand up, signaling for us to be silent. He moved back into his thrown trying to get comfortable. His black eyes, unchanging.

"Once you leave Vivian, you won't be permitted to come back. It would be completely hazardous if you do. Especially since you have proven to us that you can't handle the simplest of tasks."

"Dismantled, you mean. She disregarded everything we have ever taught her. An incompetent child." I dropped my head in shame; everything my mother said was true. I had made a dire mistake.

"We know of her failure and we are suffering because of her actions, but we cannot control her."

"Then she should be punished Cole." I shook. My parents never used their human names anymore. He stood up and got in her face.

"What do you suggest, _Phoebe_? That we kill our daughter?"

"Greater beings have died for less." She spat back at him. The next instant she was beneath his foot. He frowned down upon her.

"What have I told you? They were our past, just let it go already. They were against us." My mother struggled. She shoved him away from her angrily.

"And you think her actions weren't? For fuck's sake, she's pregnant with his spawn!"

"That is ENOUGH!" He smacked her. She stared sourly at him.

"How dare you?" The disdain dripped from her words.

"Just leave." He ordered her. Her eyes were filled with raw anger.

"If I leave now, I won't come back." He turned from her.

"Then go." My mother gave me the evilest look she could muster. She quickly fazed from the room.

"Father?" Before I could even blink, he clutched my hand. He twisted it around, I fell to my knees in pain. His eyes were black, emotionless poles.

"You are the root of all this chaos. You failed me, and now, I'm fighting to maintain my position with filthy wizards. It's beyond degrading and an insult to my power." He let go of my hand and returned to his throne. "Killing you, would be like admitting that my blood and teachings are a failure, something your mother doesn't understand."

"She is angry..." He cut me off.

"Don't speak." I shut my mouth. "Your mother is no longer an ally. Scarred and bitter from the years of war, she is no longer needed or wanted."

"But sir." I pleaded. "What are you going to do?" He exhaled deeply, trying to think.

"I'm going to fight, just as I always have. It all depends on what you're going to do. Are you leaving or are you going to stay?"

"I cannot stay. With Deatheaters constantly tracking my whereabouts, your entire empire is threatened with my presence."

"You must keep out of his hands; otherwise you're numbering your days. I cannot risk you getting caught, there are several people dying to get to you."

"I know." I replied before dissipating from my father's sight. I couldn't bear the shame in his dark eyes, knowing I was the one who put it there. He was better off not knowing where I was going. For now, I am in hiding.


End file.
